


POI: Doodle "Art" for ATTACK OF THE KILLER TOMATO MOSQUITOS

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  The crack has spawned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	POI: Doodle "Art" for ATTACK OF THE KILLER TOMATO MOSQUITOS

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Attack of the Killer Tomato Mosquitos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/752692) by [whomii2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2). 



 


End file.
